


Lilac Vibrator and 88¢ Lube

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Masturbation, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's first experience with solo ass-play. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilac Vibrator and 88¢ Lube

Mickey’s first time was in the shower. Well, technically it was after the shower, but he sort of counted the prep beforehand because, physically, cleaning himself was half the battle.

He ran a hot shower and began soaping himself up, hesitating to make his way down to his ass. He lathered up the cheeks, and then the crack and eventually his hole. All the gay porn he’d seen had a bottom; they all had guys begging to take it in the ass and they’d writhe and curse and nearly cry from the pleasure of being filled with cock and pounded so hard they nearly pass out. It intrigued Mickey. He saw the guys’ eyes water and their faces twist in painful bliss and he wanted to know what it felt like. And subconsciously, when he saw them being held by a strong man who was loving them with their body, he wanted that too.

Mickey pressed his soapy fingers into the rim of his fleshy, untouched asshole. The pressure of that alone was uncomfortable and he caught himself grimacing in a way that reminded him of all the bottoms he’d seen in his porn stash. He kept pressing into the edges of his entrance until his finger was in the actual tunnel. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little grossed out at first and scared of what he might find in there. He tensed around his finger when he pushed deeper until his knuckle met up with the rim. He grimaced even more but then did something he wasn’t expecting to do; he sighed and his eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip. It burned but it also felt good. He turned around so his ass was under the water and he angle his hips back so some of the water would travel to his hole. He began semi-rapidly thrusting his finger in and out under the water to clean himself as thoroughly as possible.

He dried off and went back into his room. No one was home of course so he stayed naked. He went to his bedside drawer and pulled out his stolen supplies: 88¢ lubri-gel and durex condoms from Walmart, and a smallish lilac vibrator he took from Mandy’s room he cleaned thoroughly, planning on never returning it.

He tore open a condom with his teeth and rolled it onto the vibrator. The condom was longer than the toy so he just encased it and tied a knot at the end so it was covered. He reached for the cheap lube and flipped open the cap. He squirted a quite generous amount onto the tip of the object and slicked it halfway, rubbing the rest of the lube on his hole, fingering himself again.

He laid on his back above the covers. He spread his legs wide and lifted them as he positioned the tip of the vibrator against his opening. He didn’t want to turn it on yet; he thought it might be too much? He took a deep breath as he pushed the toy inside, the stretch burning worse than before. But it also felt twice as good. He pushed through the pain, loving every inch that sank into him. When it finally got all the way inside, Mickey stopped and sighed blissfully with sleepy eyes and a smirk playing at the side of his mouth. He had a massive, perfectly straight and stiff erection pointing toward the ceiling and begging to be touched. His penis looked bigger and felt better with his asshole filled and stretching. He actually felt pretty sexy, rubbing his chest and stomach with his free hand while he began thrusting slowly. He knew he wouldn’t last long. His boner was throbbing and his balls were already feeling tight. He wanted to jerk off so he turned the vibrator on medium speed and left it inside. The feeling made his eyes cross and he had to take a moment before he carried on.

He reached for his cock; he didn’t waste time stroking and just went straight to pumping. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed. Squirming and tightening his abs while he jerked. He’d heard of the prostate before and right now he was pretty sure the vibrator was massaging against it. His back arched high off the bed and he cursed every dirty word he’d ever learned as he felt a new, exciting pleasure take over his body. He held his dick and pumped himself over the edge, semen bursting all over his stomach during the best orgasm he’d ever had.

He laughed as he came down. Like that kind of stupid, sexy laugh that you breathe out. He smeared his warm jizz into his abs like lotion. He was exhausted and satisfied and thought about those guys from his porn. He felt like he understood at least a little bit of what they felt during their sex. Sure, Mickey hadn’t taken a pounding from a big cock, but he got the idea. And he figured that would have to be enough since he assumed he’d never get the opportunity to actually get fucked by a guy.

After hiding all he evidence, Mickey lazily threw on some sweats and a dirty, old tank top and fell onto the bed again. He fell asleep on his stomach, smiling to himself just a little.

An hour later, Mickey was awoken from his nap to some fuckhead poking a tire iron in his back and demanding some gun that he didn’t even remember stealing.

And that was when Mickey really found out what all the fuss was about.


End file.
